1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to filtered electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
For a filter connector intended to be used in a small space, such as an air bag connector, increasing the size of the connector is not desired. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,775, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a filtered electrical connector with multiple ferrite members.
Air bag electrical connectors which use ferrite hoods are good for filtering electromagnetic interference around 500 MHz. However, automobiles are now being provided with electronics, such as mobile telephones and Global Positioning System (GPS) devices which can generate electromagnetic interference in the area of about 2-4 GHz. This electromagnetic interference can induce current in conductors leading to an air bag gas generator and cause an accidental discharge of the gas generator. There is a need to provide an air bag connector which can filter electromagnetic interference above 2 GHz and thereby prevent accidental discharge of an air bag gas generator from such interference.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical filter connector assembly is provided including a housing, electrical contact terminals, and a capacitive filter circuit. The housing is sized and shaped to be plugged into a socket of a gas generator. The housing includes at least one contact receiving hole. The electrical contact terminals each have a wire connection section and a female connection section. The terminals are located in the at least one contact receiving hole. The capacitive filter circuit is connected on the wire connection section of a first one of the terminals for providing electromagnetic induction suppression.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical filter connector assembly is provided comprising a housing, electrical contact terminals, and a filter assembly. The housing is sized and shaped to be plugged into a socket of a gas generator. The housing comprising at least one contact receiving hole. The electrical contact terminals each have a wire connection section and a female connection section. The terminals are located in the at least one contact receiving hole. The filter assembly comprises a printed circuit board, a filter circuit on the printed circuit board, and leads connecting the printed circuit board to a first one of the terminals to thereby connect the filter circuit to the first terminal.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an air bag electrical connector is provided comprising steps of providing a housing having a socket insertion end which is sized and shaped to be inserted into a socket of a gas generator; connecting an electrical contact terminal to an electrical wire at a wire connection section of the terminal; connecting a capacitive filter assembly to the terminal; and inserting the terminal and the capacitive filter assembly into the housing.